


10:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''They're HER chicken wing bones!'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a bird creature after he tilted his head at Supergirl.





	10:36 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''They're HER chicken wing bones!'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a bird creature after he tilted his head at Supergirl and remembered her resting during a recent sermon.

THE END


End file.
